I can tell you want me(by the way you're staring across the room)
by streetlove954
Summary: "We should probably get back," She gets out lightly, her tone sounding far away to her own ears and not at all convincing. The hot touch of his tongue on her neck elicits a soft moan from her chest in the seconds after though. Her thought process scrambling. She thinks Barry will always have this effect on her, no matter how much time passes.


**I CAN TELL YOU WANT ME (BY THE WAY YOU'RE STARING ACROSS THE ROOM)**

 **A/N:** Hey guys! I've been working on this piece for a couple of weeks now and it's finally finished. [insert screaming me here] I literally stopped studying to finish because I couldn't get these two out of my head. I hope you all like this. I had so much fun exploring this side of Barry and Iris. I would love to see Barry's reaction to Iris in a drop dead gorgeous gown. Anyhow enjoy! This song was based on Make Me… by Britney Spears. When I first heard this song Westallen came to mind. This is the first of many surprises by the way! Enjoy my lovelies!

 _Can tell you want me by the way I see you starin' 'cross the room, babe, no shame in the game just cut the shit, be honest, Yeah? You know what you gotta do tonight, do tonight. I just want you to make me move like it ain't a choice for you, like you got a job to do…_

The music's loud enough to make her body move but not deafening to the point where she's not able to hear the conversations happening around her. Iris has a flute of champagne tipped to her lips, and she takes a small sip as she listens to Linda and Scott discuss the current election results. It's a tie between Senator Monroe and Senator Gonzalez and honestly, Iris can't seem to think about anything other than the way Barry's gazing at her from his position across the room.

It's their first Christmas party as a couple and all she can think about is how she wants his hands running all over her. And by the way the look of it, she's not the only one. Barry's eyes hasn't left her since they spilt up at arrival, and it's making her insides go crazy with need. Iris takes a large gulp of air to try and calm her thunderous heart, to no avail it doesn't help.

This year's holiday party is a collaborate effort amongst both CCPD and CCPN employees. One Iris single-handled thought of, and noticing now how great everything turned out makes her even happier.

"Iris?" She hears her name and turns her attention to Linda. Iris has no idea what the topic of conversation is now but by the look Linda is giving her she knows it doesn't matter. She's caught.

"Yeah?" She answers, taking another sip of the bubbly liquid, trying to calm her nerves. Even though she's no longer watching Barry watch her she can still feel the heat of his eyes burning into her back. Her chest lifts with a heavy sigh, her cheeks blooming a crimson red from the thought zipping through her mind.

"I was wondering who you voted for." Linda says tilting her head with a knowing smirk. It isn't that Barry and Iris are hiding their relationship, it's the downfall of their schedules. Between battling Meta humans on a daily and working at their respective jobs, the time they spend together isn't enough. Iris misses him, misses them, more than she'll admit.

"Monroe. She's a strong candidate." She replies without much thought. Iris is hyperaware of Barry, ever since childhood; the only difference now is she isn't as skilled at hiding exactly the increased degree. There's a body of people between them, dancing, talking and all she feels is the heat radiating off of him. It makes the hairs on her skin stand on end. She swallows visibly at the thought of making that mouth of his hers, over and over again. She's officially flustered and bothered. There's no turning back now.

She moves her head slightly and catch his teasing gaze again. The green of his eyes are darker and there's a laugh on his face, an easiness as he discusses some science related topic with both Julian and Cisco she bets. She licks her lips, and sees how his eyes narrow to stare at her mouth before reaching hers again. There's something volcanic between them and she can't put all the blame on the dress she's wearing. It's this sexy red number. It's all form fitting and displays a great deal of breast but she wears it for him and his reaction makes it all the sweeter.

Linda's back to saying something but Iris can't pretend to focus anymore. Barry's twisted into her mind, so much that all she wants is to back him in a corner somewhere but she knows that isn't appropriate. Instead her chest rises with something she's only ever felt with him. Something so tangible that it makes her skin crawl with what Barry can elicitate. Goosebumps prickle along the expanse of her skin at the way his eyes fall to her breast. It's not noticeable to the public eye but she sees the way his cheeks turn a bright red before he glances away. Her Barry, always the nervous one.

"What about those Cubs?" Scott exclaims with laughter in his voice and that's when Iris has had enough of pretending to be involved.

"Cubs for life," She murmurs halfheartedly sliding her glass onto an empty tray that a waiter is passing by with.

"Say it with a little more enthusiasm, why don't you?" Linda teases, her eyes bright with understanding and mischief. Iris's red lips slide up into a perfect smile and she nods at both Linda and Scott. Reaching a hand out, she touches Scott's arm to grab his attention.

"Please excuse me. I need to use the restroom." Her hand falls away before he can get the wrong idea and she aims another smile at Linda in apology.

"Yeah, no problem." He says glancing at Linda with a weird expression. Iris knows she isn't behaving normally at this exact moment but it doesn't matter. All she can think about is how Barry's standing there watching her, and how handsome he looks in his tuxedo. The one she picked for this very occasion.

She nibbles on her lower lip, her eyes lifting to clash with his lighter ones. There's tension, heat and fire in that one gaze and all Iris wants to do is get her hands on him. She wants to mess up his perfectly combed hair and leave love bites all over his neck (even if they disappear just as quickly as they appear). She wants to push him up against a wall and do every/anything he tells her too. The need is so strong that there's large winged butterflies gallivanting around her stomach at only the thought. She ducks her head and goes to find the ladies restroom within the next second. A splash of cold water will help with her problem.

"Is she okay?" She hears Scott ask Linda as she moves further into the crowd and towards the restroom.

"Yeah, she's just in love."

-O-

A yelp escapes her throat as someone grabs her arm and pulls her into a hidden alcove. Iris' heart is in her chest, fear gripping in her gut. Before she can throw a fist out to blindly hit her capturer she hears him.

"Iris, Iris, it's _me_." There's a hint of laughter in his voice, his fingers finally falling away from her forearm. It's Barry, she thinks, it's just Barry.

"You can't do that!" She slaps his arm to showcase her dismay, her hand floating up to press softly at the base of her throat in a calming gesture. Even with their hiding place cloaked almost in complete darkness she can still see his big goofy grin. _God, that smile._

Exhaling a deep sigh of relief her face softens with an emotion only Barry can pull out of her. Iris doesn't decipher how he knew of her plans to locate the restroom nor does she ask. All she does is take him in. He's so handsome in his suit. It's dark blue with a light red tie to match her dress, and all she can think is how she wants to kiss every inch of the warm flesh underneath.

"I was aiming for smooth," He says, rubbing a hand over the arm she just smacked in mock pain. Iris rolls her eyes, her heart now beating for a different reason altogether.

"That wasn't nice," She murmurs taking a step closer to him out of habit. This is probably a bad idea; them sneaking off like this but he's hers and she kind of wants to remind him of that. His arms snake around her waist easily to close the rest of the distance between them.

Iris sighs contentedly at the first touch of their bodies. It's like returning home after years away at war every time he touches her. He's scorching hot so she presses closer, tiptoeing so she can bury her nose into his neck and inhale his scent. It's always this heady mixture of Ahava (his dad's favorite aftershave) and Barry's own signature smell. It works on him; this is combination Iris loves very much.

"I'm sorry," He whispers back, his hands tightening to bring her even closer, almost crushing her body against his lanky frame. Sometimes she thinks he wants to pull her inside of him. "That wasn't my intention."

He presses a soft kiss to the side of her neck in apology, the barest of touches that causes goosebumps to appear all over her body. Barry's all she can think about. He's all she ever thinks about nowadays. His kiss is heated and light and so tantalizing that Iris tilts her head back and lets him plant another one just a little bit lower. The position is awkward for them both, but they're used to it by now. Hello height difference.

"We should probably get back," She gets out lightly, her tone sounding far away to her own ears and not at all convincing. The hot touch of his tongue on her neck elicits a soft moan from her chest in the seconds after though. Her thought process scrambling. She thinks Barry will always have this effect on her, no matter how much time passes. Sometimes she feels deep in her being that forever with him isn't going to be enough.

It's been so long since they've been like this with each other, so long that she doesn't realize exactly how much she's missed it. Sure they see each other during the nights after work and meta hunting but tired to the bone both Iris and Barry are normally out before either of their heads hit the pillow. Tonight's a different story though. Tonight's Christmas Eve. The day before Christmas, and both of their favorite holidays.

As realization dawns on her she moves her head back and catches his lips in a smoldering kiss. The butterflies with the gigantic wings return from earlier, making their presence known once again. It's been four months since they've started dating, four months of complete bliss yet these butterflies never seem to go away. She's starting to think they never will.

The taste of Barry gets her drunker than any wine could, he's refreshing and sweet and so delightful that she sucks his lower lip into her mouth for a lingering moment. Her fingers splay into the softness of his hair holding him down to her. She can drink him in all night if he allows.

One of Barry's hands splay over the curve of her buttocks pushing her into him. He can't seem to get enough of her mouth either. Their kiss turns from soft to pleading within a matter of seconds. Pleasure seeps throughout her whole body with heat pooling in the pit of her stomach. It feels like her skin is on fire and only Barry can extinguish the flames. She wants him, more than she's ever wanted anyone in her entire life. The back of her heels raise off the ground as her mouth presses harder against his, their engaged in this open mouth kisses that leave them both hunger for more.

Iris' body is strung tight with need, and she wants to beg him to strip her down here, right now, but she refrains, more like stops herself from asking, pleading. They're supposed to be socializing, engaging with collogues. Somehow this so much better.

"You're so beautiful," he gets out between stolen breaths of air. She wants to tell him exactly how beautiful he is too but she can't find the words. All she does is move her mouth down to his neck, and nibbles, bites, and sucks in a span of a few seconds. A deep growl erupts from his throat and suddenly she's pressed against a wall.

"Barry," She gets out after a long minute. "We need to get back," Iris' words are lost in his mouth though and when she feels the hard length of him against her stomach, all thought of returning is neglected once again.

There's a loud smack of lips as his mouth leaves hers. The scrap of his teeth and tongue on the underside of her cheek causes a shiver to race down her spine. This urgency rushes through her frame, an urgency to get him naked and underneath her. She wants to feel the way his chest moves with the heaviness of his labored breathing, the way his body melts into hers as she takes him inside her, wants to hear him moan her name over and over as she rides him. She wants to plant her lips on every single freckle that litters his neck and chest and tell him again and again how much he means to her. Her legs become wobbly with need but Barry keeps them both upright, his hands gripping her bottom, holding her tightly against him.

Why couldn't they be home? Wrapped up in each other's embrace right now. Suddenly she's regretting planning this whole party, regretting even having the idea to plain this whole party. Torment vibrates through her throat at the mere notion.

Her hands slide steadily down his back and under his suit jacket, a needy sigh escaping her cherry red lips. At this point she wants to feel his skin, the smooth texture, under her palms, just a sneak peek if you will.

" _Barry_ ," She exhales as he bites into her neck, it doesn't hurt only sends heat pooling between her legs. She wishes she could strip down for him, show him the sexy lingerie she's picked out just for the occasion. His lips are back on hers before she can finish her thought, his fingers caught up in the length of her straightened hair. He's kissing her like she's his very existence, like she's the last breath he'll ever take.

There's too much clothes, not enough skin and that's all Iris wants, she just wants to feel the heat of his body. She starts to pull on his jacket but before she can get it off she hears Linda call her name. Shit, she's supposed to be in the restroom. They both pause in their haste, she feels the press of Barry's forehead against hers and inhales his next breaths.

She loves him, she's in love with him and that love surges strongly through her at this very moment. She slowly opens her eyes and watches his face, takes in the way his luscious lashes lay on the edge of his cheekbones, the redness of his cheeks, the plumpness of his mouth and she gets the urge to kiss every inch of his face. Iris nibbles on her own lower lip to stop herself. Instead her hand curves around his neck to cup his cheek. Her own breaths are as heavy as his but she tries to keep them quiet, tries to keep herself contained.

Linda calls her name again dragging her out of her reverie. She suspects Linda's looking for her because she wants to say her goodbyes for the night.

"Should we go see what she wants?" Barry mouths finally opening his eyes, his stare heated and direct on hers. Brown clashes with dark green. She nods her 'no' and they both stay very still until they're certain Linda has given up her search.

"We should really get back though," Her voice is wistful because all she wants to do is to stay here with Barry, wrapped in this space they've both created, with their mouth fused together.

"Yeah," He nods in agreement, but neither of them move. They're caught up in staring at one another now, his eyes transcending into a forest green. Iris' thumb brushes over his swollen lips slowly, a smile showing on her features. Happiness doesn't describe the feels erupting in her chest at this very minute.

"Later?" She asks, low and filled with promises.

" _Later_." He promises right back. Barry pecks her lips one last time before stepping back reluctantly. Cold air hits her in his sudden absence. She crosses her arms over her body, and once he notices her shivers swings an arm around her shoulders and brings her petite frame into him.

Barry plants another absent kiss on the top of her head and they both make their way back to the Christmas party together, her usage of the restroom completely forgotten.

-O-

"I thought someone kidnapped you for a minute there," Iris hears once she returns to the group that's formed around Linda and Scott. It's some of their other co-workers from both the fashion and sports department. She licks Barry's taste from her lips and shakes her head in denial.

"No, sorry, I had to take a call." Linda is staring at her like she has two heads and Iris swears her friend can read her thoughts. She's thankful everyone seems preoccupied with their topic of conversation to notice her disappearance or acknowledge her return…everyone but Linda.

"That must've been one hell of a call," Linda eggs on lifting her champagne flute to her lips. She eyes Iris knowingly. A brash of red blossoms on her cheek but she fights the smile that's trying to push onto her lips. Technically Linda doesn't know where she disappeared to.

Her skin prickles in awareness and she turns to see Barry watching her again from across the room. This time he seems to be in a not so deep conversation with both Cisco and her dad. She swallows the lump in her throat and grabs a glass filled with champagne from a passing server. She needs something to do with her hands.

"Yeah-" Iris begins, taking an absent sip. "It was."


End file.
